Playing With Fire
by fairy-hime-108
Summary: Gaara misses his blonde lover, but his duties as Kazekage bind him to Suna. Maybe Temari can convince him to take the night off and go pay a visit to Konoha... Yaoi, GaaNaru, Oneshot


Playing With Fire

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

_This fic is brought to you by an __**Equal Opportunity Voyeur**__._

**WARNING****: YAOI (in general) **-don't like, don't read-

* * *

_Only the wind can play with fire and not get burned…_

* * *

The glare of the setting sun reflected in his eyes brought Gaara out of his reverie. For a moment, the young Kazekage stared blankly at the papers he had been going over—reports and the like—before standing, stretching his arms over his head and rolling his neck back. He stood there quietly, watching as the last rays of the sun faded from sight below the horizon, and the vivid pinks and oranges of the dusk diminished into the bruised purple of the night sky.

Shaking himself slightly, Gaara turned his back to the window, looking once again upon the piles of paperwork on his desk, all of some pressing urgency or another. He sighed, and sat down, hands picking up another sheaf of paper, but mind somewhere far away, remembering lonely blue eyes, a sad smile, and a promise he'd be back when he could.

"I wonder what you're doing now," he murmured to himself, glancing out the windows to where the first haloed edge of glowing yellow moon was just barely breaking the twilight gloom, "…Naruto."

He tried to focus on his work, but his mind kept straying, and he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. Despite himself, and his best efforts to pay attention, Gaara found himself staring wistfully at the rising moon, wanting more than anything to leave, to run from the desk where duty bound him, and to see, if only for a night, the face of his beloved. _I know…I shouldn't, it wouldn't be…but…I miss you so much…living like this…only seeing you every once in a while…it's torture…not being able to hold you every night…or even to simply tell you any of this…how much I miss you…how much I think about you…_

…_how much I love you…_ Gaara sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, and each new day only seemed to bring more troubles to his desert home: unsettling rumors of the many missing nin; new unrest in Amagakure; whispers of war that spread among the villages, disrupting the tense peace; the dissention in Konaha over the new Hokage…

At the last he paused, heart aching for the blonde who had to put up with so much…_oh, Naruto…you deserve better from everyone, even me…I just wish that I could…_

"—why don't you, then?" Gaara started as slim, tanned arms slipped around his neck, so lost in thought he had not heard his sister's soft approach. Temari stood behind him, bent over his shoulder, gazing worriedly at him with knowing eyes. "Go. Suna can survive a night—or two—without you here to fret over her."

For the first time that night, Gaara smiled, bittersweet but tender, at the eldest of the sand siblings, and replied in a low voice, leaning his head against her arm; "How is it you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I'm your sister, and someone has to look out for you. You spend so much time worrying about our village, or about Naruto, and never consider your own self." Temari sighed teasingly into Gaara's hair, leaning all her weight on his body in affected exhaustion. "It tires me out, trying to keep you from working yourself to death. Especially because you never cooperate."

Gaara shook his head at her, standing up from his seat and dislodging his sister in the process. Bending slightly over his desk, he began to gather and sort papers, shuffling some piles around and smiling wryly, but sadly; "Sorry. But seriously, I can't—"

"Shh." Temari interrupted with a finger to his lips, face quietly intense, expression serious. "I mean it. Go. Whatever it is the council told you to do, or our Kiri ambassador sent, or Sound is demanding, none of that, none, is as important as your happiness. Go. Do this for me—or better yet, do it for Naruto."

The redhead looked at the floor, not meeting her eyes. "Tem—"

"No." She interrupted again, "You know I'm right. I'm always right. Now, go!"

Gaara turned to look at her for a moment, then leaned over to place a fraternal kiss on her cheek. "…thank you, Temi."

He stepped back, and smiled at her, the peaceful, happy smile she saw so seldom on his face.

"I—" Temari started immediately, then stopped, and smiled to herself as she surveyed the small room, bare but for the desk and chair and some gauzy curtains framing the windows, blowing gently in the night breeze. She turned her back to the full moon, shining over the sill, and slowly walked over to the open door. As she stepped out and reached to close it, she whispered to the empty room, "…you're welcome."

* * *

Naruto walked down the darkened halls, abandoned at this hour, through the shadows crisscrossed with beams of moonlight streaming in through the high windows. He walked slowly, dragging his feet just slightly, eyes blinking blurrily in exhaustion from yet more heated, late night arguments with his general council. Half of them still simply hated him, and the rest just never agreed, with him or with each other. He sighed…_I wish Kakashi was here, or Iruka, or even Tsunade, anyone but those fools. I wish all the stupid fighting would just stop. I wish…_

He paused, looking up through the molded glass at the full moon, already high above the horizon and shining brightly down on sleeping Konaha. _…I wish people would just…just…stop. Stop killing. Stop arguing. Stop…_

Hugging his arms to his chest, he shivered, and resumed the trudge back to his rooms, eyes cast down, fixed on the floor in front of him. _…stop…hating me. I wish there was something I could do, but…nothing…ever…gets…better. I wish…_

Naruto sighed, stopping in front of his door, leaning his forehead dejectedly on the frame, one hand on the knob. _…you were here. Then everything would be better, if only for one night._

Smiling sadly, he opened the door, closing it behind him as he walked into his room…_no, the Hokage's room. Not mine. Not really…not nearly…not to them…_ Naruto shook his head, yawning and stretching his arms as he stood surveying the impersonal walls, the formal furniture that defied warmth, homeliness. _Still…I should stop feeling sorry for myself…it won't do me any good…things aren't so bad…see…I…I got my dream…I should be happy…I am happy…I guess…I mean…I…I…_

…_I miss you…_ Naruto closed his eyes in pain, suppressing the lonely tears that tried to well in them, biting his lip, which trembled vulnerably. Bitterly, he thought_…sure, I got my dream, one dream…I am the Hokage…but…now…I can't visit you, can't see you, can't leave for a week with no explanation, can't be with you, because…because I wanted this…I __**want**__ this…but…I want you too…but I can't…I…I miss you…I miss you…I…miss…you…so…much…_

Naruto stood feeling the night breeze as it blew through the room, brushing his bangs from his face, his eyes shut tight as he remembered…the strong arms that held him tight from behind, wrapping around his waist, pulling his body close against another's…the warm breath on his neck…the soft kisses on his shoulder…the deep voice, whispering in his ear…"Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Naruto! Are you even paying attention?"

Eyes opening wide, the blonde spun around. At least, he tried to, getting tangled in Gaara's arms so that he half fell on the redhead, who simply caught him and held him closer, smiling indulgently and nuzzling his ear. "Oh, Naruto…I missed you…"

Naruto blinked, still half in shock, but he had started to smile, and leaning in on his toes to kiss the redhead, buried his fingers in the fiery hair and pulled Gaara against him. Then suddenly, reluctantly, Naruto drew back a little, and looked at the Sand leader with eyes troubled by worry, the initial spark of joy slowly dying out. "Gaara…how…why…I thought…you couldn't get away…you said…didn't you say…" Naruto looked down, and mumbled the last part, burying his face in Gaara's chest, almost as if he didn't want the redhead to hear; "…I don't want to get you in trouble…you know…I understand, when you can't come…it's okay…really…so—"

Gaara had heard enough though, and simply leaned down over the blonde and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, silencing their half-hearted protest. Pulling back to breathe but not moving far from the blonde's face, Gaara placed light, butterfly kisses along Naruto's cheek, moving slowly back towards his ear, murmuring against his skin, "Hush, Naruto…I'm not leaving…I love you, and I'm not leaving…"

Naruto had closed his eyes again, while Gaara held him still, and now he opened them to the redhead, worry gone from them, replaced by something rarer and truer, by hope, joy, and shining, beautiful love. His arms around Gaara's neck, he let the redhead guide him to the bed, lower him down on the stark sheets, and lean over him for another long kiss. Naruto felt so warm, so happy, with Gaara's lips pressing urgently against his, he held onto the redhead even tighter, not wanting to give up the feeling. Finally, lungs burning, he let go, and lay breathing hard, barely whispering a delayed response, "…I'm glad…of that…I think…"

"…good." Gaara's voice was serious, but his eyes were light as he bent down, gently nibbling at the tips of Naruto's sensitive ears, one arm braced against the mattress, the other hand wandering the blonde's chest with gentle strokes, down and over the tensed stomach muscles, then up and back.

Under Gaara's persistent caress, the feeling of skilled fingers through the fabric, warm lips against his skin, the blonde found himself relaxing, sinking into the bedspread, mouth open and panting as the redhead's touch made his heart race and breath quicken.

When Gaara's hand found its way under Naruto's shirt, and the redhead's teeth found the spot at the base of the neck, just above the collarbone, that made the blonde gasp, eyes wide, breath catching in his throat, Naruto almost cried out, and as the hand crept further up his chest, pushing back the fabric, he whimpered quietly, fingers gripping the sheets, pulling them into a mess around him.

Straightening up to pull Naruto's shirt over his head, discarding it to one side, Gaara paused to contemplate the blonde, a sad, thoughtful look on his face. Naruto gazed back with eyes full of love and warmth and want, eyes that begged for affection, for reciprocation, and for something more.

Seeing the source of his pleasure withdrawing, Naruto had frowned, and now he sat up and crawled over to Gaara, balancing on his knees while his hands undid the redhead's light shirt, and his tongue sought Gaara's willing lips and the heat of his mouth.

"Gaara…" Naruto breathed in the redhead's ear, imploring him, "…please…don't stop…"

The redhead blinked, focusing on the boy in front of him, who had already stripped him of his shirt and was now fumbling at his pants, the boy he loved and longed for everyday…_thinking of the times we won't have, I might miss the ones we do…Naruto, how I wish things were less complicated…maybe…just for now…maybe…they can be…_aloud, he murmured into the unruly blonde curls, "…mmm…sorry…Naru love…I was just…sorry…"

For a moment more, he simply held the blonde, face pressed against the silky hair; then the redhead pulled back just enough to look Naruto in the eye, and something in his smile gave the blonde just a hint of warning before Gaara moved.

"…here…" Gaara managed to kick off his pants, loosened already, as he caught Naruto in his arms, gently pushing the blonde down on the covers, mouth closing on the blonde's, his tongue searching for Naruto's. Straddling Naruto's hips, Gaara could feel the blonde's arousal rubbing against his own, and moaned into Naruto's lips even as the blonde whimpered beneath him, trying to buck against the redhead, fingers digging spasmodically into his back.

"…better?" Loathe to pull away, Gaara broke off only for a second to whisper to his lover before renewing his assault on Naruto's lips. Not moving off the blonde, he deftly undid Naruto's leggings, which were pushed down and lost in the tangle of sheets at the edge of the bed.

Naruto whimpered again, more plaintively, hips thrusting urgently up to meet the redhead's body, cock swollen and aching for Gaara's touch. The Sand nin had other ideas, however, although he indulged Naruto a few hard thrusts downwards with his hips, erection driving against the blonde's, making Naruto throw his head back and cry out.

While the blonde was distracted, gasping loudly with each new movement, Gaara reached over to the table beside the bed, stretching his arm and throwing his body forward, Naruto writhing beneath him, to fumble a bottle out of the top drawer. Flipping the top with one hand, he spilled some of the sweet-smelling lotion into his palm, covering two fingers with it. Discarding the bottle, he shifted his position over Naruto, spreading the blonde's legs further apart with his dry hand as he inserted one of the well-coated fingers into Naruto's tight opening.

Naruto cried out, arching his back and thrashing his head from side to side as Gaara pushed another slick digit into him, the fingers making short, thrusting scissoring motions that made the blonde shiver with pleasure, whimpering, "…ah…Gaa…ra…ah…"

Giving Naruto a final, deep thrust with his fingers, Gaara withdrew them, spreading the remaining lotion on his cock in one quick pump, almost crying out as he did, before plunging into the blonde. Naruto, moaning and needy after losing Gaara's fingers, opened his mouth in a wordless scream as he felt the redhead filling him completely. Lifting his knees and wrapping his legs around Gaara's back to give the redhead better access, Naruto grabbed desperately at the sheets, the pillow, Gaara's arm, something to hold onto as he thrashed about, body taken over by pleasure, the Sand nin pounding into him mercilessly.

Gaara felt like he could barely breathe, his vision blurred and his body was shaking, as he sank repeatedly into Naruto's tight, wet heat, still managing to grab Naruto's throbbing cock with one trembling hand, fist pumping the blonde with frenzied speed. This new level of pleasure was too much for Naruto; he came, emptying in Gaara's hand, screaming out as his senses blanked, "Gaara!"

"…ugh…Na…Naru…" Gaara groaned into the blonde's sweat-soaked chest, burying his release into Naruto with quavering thrusts as the overwhelming tightness around his cock made him come, moaning wordlessly as he lifted his head to capture Naruto's lips in a deep, slow kiss.

Together, they lay amid the tangled covers, not even trying to sort them out, simply moving some to crawl sleepily under the sheets. Turning to lie with his head on Gaara's chest, Naruto snuggled as close to he redhead as he could get. Closing his eyes, he listened to Gaara's racing heart begin to slow down, felt the redhead's breathing quiet as his chest rose and fell more naturally.

Listening to him, feeling him, Naruto felt at peace, happy and content, held safe and warm for now. Tomorrow…well, tomorrow would come, and let it; for now, he had Gaara, and for that he didn't need anything else in the world. Shifting his head so he could open his eyes and watch Gaara's face, he found the redhead looking softly at him, smiling in a quiet, gentle way. Naruto just gazed for a while, feeling his eyelids grow heavy, his eyes begin to close. He wanted to fall asleep like this, wanted Gaara to be the last thing he saw. Drifted off already, Naruto mumbled beneath his breath, "…I love you, Gaara."

Just before he truly fell asleep, he thought he heard someone whisper back to him, "I love you, too…my dear, sweet Naruto…"

Smiling, safe in his lover's arms, Naruto slept well.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, reluctant to see the empty sheets, the open window that meant Gaara had already gone, early so as to make a meeting, or finish work, or get to training, or…

Naruto blinked his eyes a few times, then smiled, glancing over to see the moon sinking in the sky, already tinged cherry blossom pink by the approaching sun. It was still fairly dark out though, and night had not yet given up its hold on Konaha. He didn't need to get up anytime soon, not really…the council could wait, and so could the rest. For now, for this moment, Naruto turned over and nestled closer to Gaara's warm body, closing his eyes and smiling when the redhead's arms moved to hold him automatically, although Gaara himself remained asleep.

He could think of a few people who would not be very happy with him later, but, for a few more hours, Naruto could simply relax in his lover's embrace. Somehow, things didn't seem as bad as they did yesterday. People could get mad at him, sure, and he was used to that, but how much trouble could he really get in? After all, he was the Hokage. Maybe it was time he showed them just what that meant.

* * *

Gaara says "Review!"

Listen to Gaara.

He is awesome.


End file.
